


[Vid] Vampire Heart

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: If it don't end in bloodshed, dearIt's probably not love
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	[Vid] Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



**music:** Tom McRae

 **length:** 3:19min

 **password:** love you


End file.
